The Lessons They Learn
by snowflower90
Summary: Sequel to "For the Boys." This time the boys are older. As with life and growing up there are lessons to be learned. Can Alfred and Matthew learn that growing up in society isn't always easy? FACE Family/Human Name AU. Fluff
1. The Definition of Family

**A/N: Hey guys and gals! I'm back with the sequel to "For the Boys" and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **This will be another multi-chapter story. School, however, is about to start back, so I ask for patients as I trying to balance both writing and work. I'm also planning some other stories as well, since apparently I can't get enough of writing Hetalia Fanfiction. XD**

 **Well, here is the first chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Definition of Family

"Leave Mattie alone, Jimmy," yelled the blue-eyed second grader. "Or I'll beat you up."

"Like you could, shrimp," his classmate said. Jimmy had always picked on Matthew over since they were in kindergarten. Alfred had always worked hard to protect his twin, especially when it came to Jimmy.

"Come on, Al," the quieter twin pleaded. "Let's just go play on the swings."

Jimmy smirked. "Yeah, Al. Take your sissy brother and go play somewhere else. This spot is only for people with normal families."

"We have a normal family," Matthew whispers.

"Yeah right. Your family is full of freaks. My mom said you have two dads and that's not natural. Families are supposed to have a mom and a dad. Plus, they aren't even your real parents. You two are so freaky your real parents didn't even want yo…"

Before the second grade bully could finish his thought, Alfred laid a fist right into his eye. Jimmy howled in pain and anger. Once he regained his balance he jumped on Alfred and started throwing punches. Matthew tried to help his brother by pulling Jimmy off but was sent tumbling backwards instead. Luckily some teachers heard the commotion and separated the boys.

* * *

When Francis strolled into the principal's office and found both of his sons sitting in chairs side by side. Across the room was one of their classmates with the start of a black-eye. Alfred on the other hand looked worse off than the classmate.

"Mr. Bonnefoy, the principal will see you now," said the secretary.

"Merci," sighed Francis. He stole one last glance at his sons. Neither would look at him directly. He could tell Matthew had been crying because his nose was bright red and the corners of his eyes were still damp. Alfred looked worse for wear. He had red marks all over his face, the remnants of a bloody nose, and he was holding an ice pack to the right side of his head.

"Good afternoon, Monsieur Stone," Francis greeted the principal.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Bonnefoy," Mr. Stone smiled. "Please have a seat. Now I called you to discuss a fight that took place between your boys and Jimmy Brown. Now, both Jimmy and Alfred kept a tight lip when I asked what happened. Matthew, however, told me that Jimmy was picking on him and Alfred was just trying to defend him. Then they got into an argument and ended up fighting."

"Oh my," Francis sighed.

"So, unfortunately, due to the school's policy both Alfred and Jimmy will receive three days of suspension, since this is their fourth offence. Matthew, on the other hand, was trying to break up the fight and won't be punished. However, I do advise taking him home for the afternoon because he seems to be in a panic state of mind whenever an adult tries to speak with him."

"I see." Francis replied. "I will take both of the boys home after getting their work. Thank you for your time. I will see to it that this doesn't happen again." Francis extended his hand to shake Mr. Stone's, who happily accepted.

"Mr. Bonnefoy," the tall, dark haired man said. "I want you to know that if the boys decide to go into more detail about what happened, I would like to know. Alfred may be a class clown but he is a good kid. I feel that there is something deeper than what they are letting on."

"Oui, monsieur," the Frenchman said. "We will have a nice long talk when we get home."

Both men stood up to exit the room. "Thank you for your time, Mr. Bonnefoy," said Mr. Stone. "Have a good evening."

Francis returned his well wishes and exited the office. All three boys were still in their seats. Beside the brown haired boy with the start of a black-eye stood a couple who looked to be in their mid-30s. Francis guessed these to be the parents of young Jimmy. The Frenchman uttered a polite greeting to the family, then ushered his boys out into the hall. Neither would look at their Papa.

"We will talk when we got home," Francis said calmly. "For now we will get your homework and leave."

"Yes, Papa," the twins said in a melancholy unison.

* * *

As soon as the car stopped in the driveway both boys bolted out and headed straight to their room.

"You're not getting out of this!" The boys heard Francis yell up the stairs behind them.

Alfred pushed his brother into their shared room and shut the door quickly.

"Al, we need to tell Papa," the purple-eyed twin whispered.

"But we can't. Papa and Dad would be hurt. Plus we are able to take care of this on our own," Alfred sighed, looking at his scraped up arms from hitting the pavement to hard when Jimmy tackled him.

"Because that went so well," Matthew retorted. His twin answered with a glare.

The next thing they knew heavy footsteps were coming up the stairs. Surprisingly the footsteps passed their room and seemed to find their way into the storage room. The boys pressed an ear to the door to listen. After some time rummaging through the storage drawers, Papa came out and his footsteps could be heard heading to their room.

"Alright," Francis said. "Open up, mes garçons."

The twins looked at each other knowingly and carefully opened the door. In the doorway stood their papa, gold hair pulled back into a neat low ponytail with an arm full of first-aid supplies.

"Come here, Alfred." Papa's voice was gentle. "Let me fix up your booboos."

Alfred glared at his father. "I'm too old to call them booboos, Papa."

"Oh, of course," Francis nodded. "How about taking care of your injuries?"

Alfred nodded and went to sit on his bed. One by one, Francis cleaned every scrape and sore on the young boy's arm and legs. He carefully put band aids on the sores that were too deep to leave uncovered. When he got to Alfred's face, he gently wiped the small amount of dried blood from under his nostrils and inspecting the side of his head where the ice pack had been. Discoloration had already started surfacing underneath his skin, a dark blue-ish purple about the size of a tennis ball.

"Alfred," Francis' voice sounded concerned. "Do you feel dizzy?"

"No," the eight year old answered.

"What about tired or like you are going to throw up?"

"No, Papa," Alfred said impatiently. "Why are you asking me all these questions?"

"I just want to make sure you don't have a concussion. It looks like Jimmy hit you really hard around your temple and I need to take you to the doctor if it is one."

Alfred let out a long breath. "Papa, I don't feel bad in anyway except where I have sores. I also have a little headache."

"Alright, mon petit cher," Francis said with a little less worry. "Mathieu, let Papa check you for any scrapes, and then I will go get a Tylenol for Alfred's headache."

After a quick inspection, the only injury found was a skinned elbow on the quiet twin. Francis left, then returned with a small white pill and glass of water. Alfred hated swallowing pills but he didn't want to deal with the headache any longer.

"Now, both of you work on today's homework. No, video games or T.V. until it is finish I want it done before supper." Francis looked between the boys for acknowledgement.

"Okay," Alfred said, staring at his brother in confusion.

"Oui, Papa," Matthew nodded, looking slightly confused as well.

Francis left the room, leaving the door wide open. They could hear his footsteps heading down stairs.

"Mattie, what just happened?" Alfred whispered. "He didn't ask about the fight or anything."

"I know," Matthew replied. "And he didn't even ground you."

"Weird."

Both boys decide it was best not to push their luck and got busy in their homework.

Nearly half an hour passed and the boys heard talking downstairs. Carefully, the boys inched down the stairs until they could hear what was being said.

"Oui," Francis said. "Non… I told them to get their homework done… I thought we could discuss his punishment when you get home… Non… I don't know… That is what the principal said… Of course not… Oui… Oui… See you when you get home." They heard him hang up the phone and let out a frustrated sigh. Suddenly, the footsteps started to head towards the stairs, the boys rushed back to their room.

* * *

Later that night, the whole family was gathered around the dining room table. Not a word had been said about the day's events.

Alfred was confused. Why wasn't he being punished? He had gotten suspended from school for crying out loud. Surely Papa and Dad knew that was a bad thing. He pushed his peas around his plate wondering what was going on.

"Alfred, don't play with you food." His dad said sternly.

"I don't understand," the young boy mumbled.

"You don't understand what, love?"

"Why I am not in trouble for getting suspended."

"Well, I believe that there is something more to this fight than you are letting on." Arthur let his gaze pass to Matthew, who had paused mid bite.

Alfred quickly turned and looked accusingly at his brother. "You told them, didn't you? I told you not to say anything."

This threw Matthew into a panic. "I didn't say anything. I promise. Plus, how could I? I have been with you all afternoon."

The older twin's blue eyes widened as he realized that his brother was telling him the truth. His eyes scanned to his Papa, who had a thin smile, and then to his dad, who was staring at him as if Alfred had fallen into his trap. Which Alfred knew he had, just like he always did.

Tears started rolling down Alfred's cheeks. "He said we were freaks. He said that it wasn't normal to have two dads. He said that families were only supposed to have one mom and one dad. Then he told Mattie and I that we were so freaky that our real parents didn't even want us." His voice gave way to sobs by the end of his spill.

Beside him, he could hear his brother sniffing. "Jimmy told me that his mommy said that it isn't natural for two men to love each other that way."

There was a long pause of silence between the adults. Arthur was the first to break the quite. "Well, her face isn't natural."

"Angleterre!" Francis gasped.

"What? It isn't. Do you know how many plastic surgeries that woman has had?" The British man commented before taking a sip of tea.

Alfred's crying had died down to the sniffles as he became even more confused over both of the adults reactions. Neither one seemed upset nor hurt.

"Doesn't it make you sad that they think we are freaks?"

Alfred's father got a serious look on his face and replied, "Of course not, love. Your dad has been called far worse things than that. So has your papa."

"Sometimes by your dad." Francis said under his breath.

Arthur shot him a glare, then turned back to his sons. "What I am trying to say is that if you let every mean thing that someone says hurt you, then you are going to be hurt a lot in this life."

Francis nodded in agreement then added, "As for our family, oui, we don't look like most but we love you boys dearly."

Matthew seemed to squirm a bit in his chair before asking. "Do you love Dad?"

Francis seemed taken aback by this question. He sat quietly thinking of how to reply. "Oui et non. You see, Angleterre and I are really good friends. We do not love each other like a mommy and daddy would. We are more of just close friends, who are raising the duex beautiful garçons we chose."

Arthur piped in, "We are a unique family. As for why your parents gave you up, we don't know. But we do know it is not because you are freaks. We are glad we were able to choose you. You, my boys, are the best thing to ever happen to us. Regardless of what that bugger says."

Both boys seemed content with what their parents had to say. However there was still something nagging at the back of Matthew's mind. "But if you don't love each other like mommies and daddies do, then what happens if you find someone to love like that? Will you leave and separate Al and I?"

Francis sighed. "You know how Angleterre and I have very important jobs, correct?" Both boys nodded. "As part of our careers we have also received privileges that other jobs don't have. Anyone who has our kind of job gets an extension on life. So, compared to the average person we live a lot longer, which makes it unreasonable to find love with others outside of our career. That is why Feliciano and Lovino's parents both have the same job."

"Oh," Matthew replied.

"There is no need to worry, loves," Arthur said softly. "Francis and I have made a commitment since the day we got you to do what is best for both of you."

The twins looked at each other with a smile. They may not have the most _normal_ family, but they felt like they had the best.

Arthur cleared his throat and began, "Alfred, I am glad that you finally told us what happened, but I am still not happy about you fighting and getting suspended."

The young boy sighed. He knew he wasn't totally out of the woods after all. However, he did feel like he did deserve some type of punishment for getting into trouble with the principal. "Yes, Dad."

"As a consequence for fighting, this weekend you will not be going over to Kiku's house and there will be no video games until you go back to school."

"Alright," Alfred muttered.

"Now both of you finish up and get changed into your pajamas." Arthur directed cleaning his own plate off the table.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review to let me know what you think.**


	2. Taking Care

**A/N: Hello everyone! Holy smokes, I am soooo SORRY! It took me forever to update. However, I've been working on many story projects so I hope that you will enjoy this story and the others.**

 **I'm actually writing a non-fluff story...my first attempt at a scary/survival story. If you want to check it out it goes by the title, "When the Beast Calls."**

 **Also, a big thanks to my mystery guest and your request/suggestion of a little Ameripan has been noted. (Wink) Another big shout out to DouxAnge for sticking around for another story. I really appreciate the reviews!**

 **Enough of my babbling.. As always I don't own Hetalia. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Taking Care

It was hours before sunrise when the small blond woke up feeling a little off. Rolling over, he hugged his stuffed polar bear tighter. Across the room his twin was fast asleep, sprawled across the bed and snoring lightly.

Matthew sighed as he pulled his covers tighter around him. Unfortunately, sleep never came back to the boy that night. By the time his adoptive father came to wake them up, Matthew was not only tired but his throat was sore and his left ear was hurting inside.

"Mattie," Alfred said as he pulled his t-shirt on. "Are you okay?"

The younger twin nodded slowly, his usual curly stray strand of hair bobbed with every nod. "Just sleepy," he whispered.

"Well, you better hurry and get dressed or you'll miss breakfast."

Before Matthew could reply, his brother was out the door. Carefully he pulled on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and his favorite hoodie. Luckily, the October weather had been on the more chilly side, so he didn't have to try to explain to either of his parents as to why he was bundled up. Normally he would have just told Francis and Arthur that he wasn't feeling well. But recently the principal had announced that there would be an award for the students who achieved perfect attendance for the entire year.

Matthew wanted that prize and he didn't want to get kicked out of the game this early in the year. He had even made it a point to speak with the principal after the assembly to make sure that the incident at the beginning of the year hadn't affected his chances. Apparently luck was on his side and he had went long enough that day for it to not count against him.

Now he was positive that both of his parents would want him to stay home if they knew exactly how bad he felt. All he had to do was make it through the day and he could return home to rest.

By the time he got downstairs, he could tell that Papa was already suspicious.

"Mon Mathieu, are you feeling well?"

"Oui, Papa. Just a little tired. I didn't sleep very good last night," the eight year old sighed. He took a drink of his milk and nearly lost his composure. His throat burned as the liquid worked its way down to his stomach.

Francis watched him closely. "Are you sure? You look pale, maybe we should check your temperature."

"NON!" Matthew seemed panicked. "Sorry, but I am fine, Papa. I'll feel better once my headache goes away."

The Frenchman nodded and handed his son a children's Tylenol to speed up the process. After the twins finished their cereal, Matthew with a little more struggle that usual, they were whisked off to school.

* * *

As they were getting out of the car, Francis kept Alfred back for a moment.

"Mon petit, keep an eye on your brother. If he starts looking any worse or starts acting different tell Madam Honey. I think Mathieu is coming down sick."

Alfred frowned as he watched his twin talking to their friend, Emil. "Okay, Papa." Then a smile spread across his face. "Does that mean I'm a superhero spy?"

"Of course!" The older man told him. "Now if you have to tell Madam Honey about Mathieu and they need to send him home, make sure to tell her to call Dad first. I have a tres important meeting today."

"Yes,sir." Alfred saluted his adoptive father as he scrambled out of the car.

By the time he joined his friends the bell had rang telling all of the students to head to their classrooms. Alfred had decide that he was going to stick close to his twin for the rest of the day.

* * *

Lunch time was worse than breakfast for the young child. Now everytime he swallowed it felt like he was being stabbed with a thousand little needles. Even though he had been wearing the hoodie all day, Matthew still felt like he was freezing. The headache hadn't went went away either. Even with the medicine that his parent had given him that morning.

"Mattie," his best friend turned to ask, "Are you not hungry?"

He only replied with a head shake.

"You don't look so good." Emil pointed out.

The kid shrugged and laid his head down on his arms. His eyes were becoming droopy. He didn't want to go home but he _really_ wasn't feeling well. However he was certain that if he asked to leave early then he wouldn't be allowed back the next day. If only he could make it through Friday morning, his attendance would be safe.

After lunch, he was really struggling to keep his mind focused. When we wasn't struggling to stay awake, he was trying to work through the ever increasing pain in his head.

"-thew." A young sweet sounding voice broke into his haziness. "Matthew?"

"Yes, Mrs. Honey," his voice came out scratchy and quiet.

"Would you like to read the next paragraph?"

"Yes, ma'am." Looking down at his book, the words seemed to be moving. "The… the wolf told…" Tears were beginning to well up in Matthew's violet eyes.

Beside him, Alfred stared wide eyed. The older twin raised his hand. "Mrs. Honey, I think Mattie is sick."

"N-non… I-I'm fine." Matthew tried to protest. However, his throat was becoming too sore to even talk.

Their teacher went over and placed a hand on the boy's forehead. "Matthew, you're burning up! Alfred and Emil, would you walk him down to the nurse's office?"

"Yes, ma'am," Emil said.

"Sure," Alfred stood up and tugged on his brother's arm. Matthew tried to resist but he could feel his energy and strength leaving him.

Obediently, he followed his brother and best friend to the nurse's office. By the time they arrived, his tears had spilled over and he was sobbing silently.

As soon as Miss Chapel saw the second graders, she rushed over an help the weak looking boy. They laid him down on the cot that had been set up in the nurse's office. She took his temperature and gasped.

"Emil, thank you for your help. You may go back to class now. Alfred could you stay here for a couple minutes. I need to call your father," the nurse said as she dampened a rag and put it on Matthew's forehead.

"Sure." The blond hopped over to the chair beside Matthew. "Oh, Papa said to call Dad because he has an important meeting and might not be able to get away."

The nurse nodded before she picked up the phone at her desk. After quickly looking up the phone number, she completed the call. "Hello, Mr. Kirkland. This is Miss Chapel… Oh no, Alfred is just fine… Yes…. I can see where you would get that idea… No. I was actually calling about Matthew… He is looking rather pale and he is running a rather high temperature... Yes, it's 102.5℉… Yes, umm. That's 32.1℃… Of course… We'll be seeing you in a little bit."

"No…" Matthew moaned as he rolled onto his side. "I can't…" His eyes were starting to slip shut and his foggy mind began drifting. He barely heard his brother telling the nurse that he wanted to stay there until their Dad arrived. He never did hear her reply.

* * *

As soon as he stepped into the the nurses office, the British man knew something wasn't right. Both of his sons were in the room, Matthew rolling around fitfully and Alfred trying to keep the cool rag on his fore his forehead.

Once Alfred looked up and noticed his father standing there he quickly got up and joined Arthur. "Daddy, Mattie is really sick. Papa told me to keep an eye on him and he just keeps getting worse."

"It's okay poppet. I'll take him to the doctor and he will be back to his normal self in no time."

Pleased with his parental figure's answer, the blue eyed child nodded.

The nurse had stepped back into the room and bent down to Alfred's level. "Can you do me another big favor?" An excited nod was his answer. "Go tell Mrs. Honey that Matthew is going home for the day and that he needs his things." After a quick salute he ran off towards the hallway that led to his classroom.

Meanwhile, Arthur went to check on the sleeping Matthew. "He's still burning up." A frown spread across the man's face.

"He fell asleep soon after he arrived here. Alfred said that he didn't eat much at lunch. He's also been holding his ears off and on while he's been asleep." The nurse explained. "I would say that is a sign of an ear infection."

The bushy browed man nodded and let out a sigh. "He usually tells us when he isn't feeling well. I wonder how long he's been hiding this." He carefully picked the boy up as his eldest son re-entered the room with Matthew's backpack.

"Mrs. Honey said she will send his homework home with me tonight," Alfred explained. "Is Mattie going to be okay?"

"Of course, love. You go concentrate on your school work. You'll be going home with Emil and Papa will pick you up after he gets out of his meeting." With everything in order Arthur carried the sleeping Matthew to the car and headed for the doctor's office.

* * *

Violet eyes opened slowly. The sound of the traffic on the freeway pulled the feverish eight year old out of his slumber. He put a hand over his left ear and rubbed his eyes with the other. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks exactly where he was.

"Non," he whined weakly.

When his eyes focused on the rearview mirror, he was met with the caring, yet concerned, gaze of his father.

"Don't worry, love. We are almost to Dr. Fitzgerard's office."

At the sound of that name Matthew began to panic. Dr. Fitzgerard was the twin's pediatrician and the only time they ever went to see him was for their annual check-ups or when they were very sick.

Matthew let out a strained cry. "Non, Daddy! I'm fine."

"Matthew, I don't think you are. You are running a high fever and sound sick. You also don't look well either." Arthur sighed.

Tears began to form in the young boy's eyes again. "But I can't be sick."

"It's not something you can control, poppet." Arthur laughed with a hint of sadness. "I know it isn't fun being sick but you just need some rest. You should be better in a few days."

"DAYS?!" The child's voice was high pitched and seemed to crack. He winced at the sharp pains in his throat.

"What is the big deal, love? This isn't the first time you've been sick."

"But I-I'll have to m-miss school then. And then I won't g-get the a-award." Matthew was beginning to stutter in his destress and was fighting back even more tears.

The young child noticed a strange look on his father's face and then a flood of realization came across the man's face. "You told Papa you were fine because you want that perfect attendance award. Oh, love." Arthur gave him a pitied look.

Matthew nodded. He removed his hand from his ear and placed it over his eyes. "It's all r-ruined now." He let out a quiet sob as they pulled into the parking lot of the pediatrician's office. His tears finally decided to spill over and created tiny waterfalls over his cheeks.

As soon as he was able to, Arthur got out and pulled the small blond into a tight hug. "Love, your health is more important than some silly award. Papa and I just want you to be feeling better and if you are sick, school is no place for you. You still have several years of school to try and get that award. But right now, I want you to get better. If I would have left you there, you would have only gotten worse. Then you would have to miss even longer. More importantly Papa, Alfred, and I would be very worried. We are very worried about you right now."

With a sniff Matthew hugged his Dad back. "I'm sorry, Daddy."

Cooing over him, Arthur picked the unwell child and carried him into see Dr. Fitzgerard.

* * *

Nearly two hours later Francis was tucking Matthew into bed while Arthur was reading how to administer the array of medicines that the doctor had given the boy. In the end, it was declared that the younger twin had strep throat and an ear infection. He was to stay home for the rest of the week and to rest as much as possible. After Arthur, Francis and Alfred had fretted over him after they got home, Matthew cam to terms that missing school and not getting the prize was not going to be the end of the world.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
